Una segunda oportunidad
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Se unieron en un matrimonio, creyendo que era la mejor opción. Sin embargo Hinata pidió algo para lo cual el moreno no estaba preparado. Pero cuando la noticia del embarazo se hizo palpable y con ella ciertas complicaciones, él tuvo que reconocer ciertos sentimientos ocultos.


Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca para callar su sollozo, su cuerpo volvió a temblar lleno de ese terror que no la abandonaba. Miró aquella habitación que había sido suya desde hace cuatro años y por primera vez la sintió ajena, distante, vacía.

El labio carnoso inferior le tembló, sus mejillas húmedas y su nariz roja eran indicador del tiempo de su llanto. Había cosas que le costaba creer, pero no podía seguir concibiendo su inminente divorcio, tenía veinticinco años, cuatro de casada y un manojo de trozos de su corazón, ¿a quién debía culpar? ¿Acaso existía un culpable?

No era su manera de actuar pero necesitaba disipar todos los fantasmas, entender en qué momento todo fue mal.

Un gemido volvió a salir de su garganta, la enorme cama cubierta de sábanas oscuras que podía observar al estar hincada sobre sus piernas frente a la piecera, en el duro suelo le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas noches placenteras.

No podría contar las infinidad de veces que se volvieron uno, estar rodeada por esos fuertes brazos, la enorme cantidad de besos y caricias que recibió de aquel hombre frío, se sintió querida, cuidada; pero fue algo que deseó creer, nunca fue verdad.

Las mesas de noche a ambos lados, el piso y paredes de madera, incluso la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana a su lado izquierdo; por donde viese había un recuerdo ¿cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin eso?

Sus dientes castañearon, su cuerpo volvió a temblar solo de imaginar el desolador futuro que le esperaba, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar recordando las crueles palabras...

- _Basta ya Hinata, pides cosas estúpidas. Si tanto lo anhelas será mejor que nos divorciemos. Me casé contigo porque pensé que compartíamos el mismo rumbo_ "

- _Si, pero...—Ella guardó silencio, confesarle que sus largas ausencias y el desarrollo de sus amigos la habían hecho cambiar de opinión, la avergonzó— ¿por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tenemos veinticinco años, creo es el tiempo adecuado._

 _-Bastante carga eres tú_...

Hinata limpió sus lágrimas tratando de alejar el recuerdo, incapaz de seguir con la reprimenda emocional que conllevaba.

¿Qué esperaba? Él nunca la había amado, la había deseado sí, pero ¿amado?

Ella fue la única que se enamoró, habías tantas razones para hacerlo y también para no haberlo hecho, ¿pero cuándo la razón fue demasiado fuerte para tomar decisiones?

Estaba consciente que él quiso poner fin a los sueños de Sakura, por eso la eligió, en ese tiempo, un año después de que Naruto terminara su relación aceptando que se había confundido con su incondicional amor pero que era incapaz de corresponderle de la misma manera, no había nada que perder, el plan sonaba bien:

-"¿ _No sería lo adecuado? ¿Tu padre, tu clan no vería con buenos ojos que te relacionaras conmigo? Todos ganaríamos aquí, tú me ayudas a quitarme a Sakura y yo te ayudo a salir de la opresión de tu clan. Piénsalo Hyuga, podríamos hacer misiones juntos, te ayudaría a mejorar como kunoichi y sin necesidad de un absurdo sentimiento que nos ate_ "

Había sonado bien, se habían casado apenas tres meses después, una boda precipitada y dejando a muchos sorprendidos con varias teorías en mente, pero nadie pudo adivinar con certeza que se escondía bajo esa unión...

El que era aún su marido se había equivocado, ella misma se había engañado ¿cómo osó creer que sería capaz de convivir con él sin enamorarse? ¿Acaso no se conocía lo suficiente para captar que terminaría creando lazos con su esposo? ¿Con esa persona con la que dormía?

Uchiha Sasuke era un ninja enigmático, calculador, lastimado, desconfiado, fuerte, aterrador y muy atractivo, cada parte del último sobreviviente del clan del abanico atraía.

Un poco más de cuatro meses ocurrió... él, la tomó y ella accedió; no era parte del plan acordado pero ambos les vino bien.

Y ella no pudo callar sus sentimientos, no después de esas entregas pasionales, dolorosas pero placenteras, los te quieros y te amos, brotaban de sus labios con naturalidad y él los aceptó, jamás se quejó, pero pedirle un hijo, pedir que concibieran una vida al parecer era demasiado...

 **Xoxoxoxo**

Luna llena otra vez, esa maldita luna le recordaba unos ojos, unos suplicantes, mojados en lágrimas...

Gruñó intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente, la noche era fresca, casi fría con una ligera corriente de aire que le movía su larga cabellera alrededor de su rostro. Sus ropas negras casi lo camuflajeaban entre las sombras en aquel bosque, junto al río...

Gran error mirar esa zona en específico, una imagen de la Hyuga entrenando, con la ropa mojada pegada a sus exuberantes curvas regresó. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro.

¿Naruto alguna vez se daría cuenta que lo confundió a tal extremo para que creyese que no la amaba? Aun miraba esos ojos azules desviarse hacia ella, pero era tan estúpido como para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad deseaba. Shion, aquella chica arrogante había ocupado el lugar de Hinata, le había dado un hijo a Naruto, uno rubio, mucho menos hiperactivo que su padre, ¿cuántos años tenía el crío tres, cuatro?

Bufó sintiendo la dolorosa erección, ¿por qué Hinata tenía que ponerlo en ese estado sin ni siquiera tenerla enfrente?

Se lamió los labios recordando cierta noche, la primera vez que pudo saciarse de ella...

 _Fue en el cuarto de una modesta pensión, afuera llovía a cantaros._

 _La mirada clara siempre estaba posada en él, era lo suficiente listo para darse cuenta que Hinata no era tan distinta a las demás, su cuerpo, su letal atractivo también funcionaba en ella, quizás no era amor, no fue por eso por lo que se casaron, pero ahora al menos el deseo les pertenecía ambos._

 _Ingenua como siempre apenas y portaba una camiseta de tirantes, un pequeño short oscuro y él sabía que debajo de esa camiseta no había sostén... mostrarle su musculoso torso también fue planeado. Acercarse a ella que planeaba dormir en la mullida cama matrimonial, no la alteró, ¿por qué lo haría, él después de todo no había pasado nunca la línea?_

 _Ella lo miró a los ojos con esa expresión de niña buena que siempre la seguía. Su respiración comenzó a acentuarse moviendo de arriba abajo sus generosos y tentadores pechos, ¿por qué habría de resistirse?_

 _-Ya no puedo soportarlo—Había confesado con la voz ronca, disfrutando como la delgada y perfecta ceja femenina se había arqueado levemente—Necesito hacerte mía—Los grandes ojos lunas, se habían abierto mucho más, la respiración se le había agitado todavía más._

 _Él sonrió sentándose a su lado en la mullida cama, ella no se alejó, podía incluso sentir el calor que irradiaba. Apreciando aun su perplejidad la tomó del cuello rompiendo las distancias besándola. Un beso apasionado, la probó hasta dejarla sin aire, reconfortado de no encontrar resistencia y si respuesta, se besaron como si la vida de ambos dependiera de eso, se soltaron solo porque el aire les faltaba._

 _Hinata sabía dulce, no existía un sabor para comparar o explicarlo, pero si definió que sabía deliciosa._

 _Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y aun podía apreciarse su desconcierto, y quizás algo de vergüenza._

 _Sasuke tenía unas ganas inmensas de tocarla, comenzó trasladando sus manos a las tersas y rojas mejillas, su piel era tan suave, delicada, calidad; ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan perfecta?_

 _Cansado del dolor en su entrepierna optó por librarla de la camiseta, encontró un poco de resistencia cuando ella apenada le tomó de las manos desconcertada y aún más roja, él le sonrió y le besó nuevamente los labios antes de susurrarle:_

 _-Verás cómo te gustara._

 _Y aplicando un poco más de fuerza rompiendo su agarre logrando su objetivo. Encontrar ese par de redondos senos coronados por unos rosados pezones, le hizo doler incluso más su erección, ¿cuánto tiempo esperó?_

 _Hinata había desviado el rostro avergonzada por el intenso escrutinio. Él al tomarle el mentón con un par de dedos la obligó a verlo nuevamente, negando con la cabeza._

 _-Eres mi esposa, esto es normal, debemos pasar a otro nivel y para ambos será mucho más llevadero._

 _Volvió a besarla atrayéndola a su cuerpo para poder acariciarle los suaves y pesados pechos, hasta que la hizo gemir, simplemente por juguetear con ellos y prestar atención a sus pezones. Movió sus manos por ese generoso cuerpo, sin dejar de besarle los labios, el cuello, el mentón o el lóbulo de la oreja._

 _Sus granes manos vagaron por las generosas curvas siempre deseó tocarla y finalmente podía saciarse, llenarse de ella y de lo que tanto deseó._

 _La recuerda con las mejillas rojas, los ojos entrecerrados y muy caliente... ¿cómo terminaron ambos si ropa no lo recuerda del todo? Pero su erección no era feliz de golpear simplemente el vientre plano de su mujer, las caricias ya no eran suficientes y aquellas manitas femeninas acariciándolo solo lograban quemarlo._

 _Le abrió las piernas dándose espacio, tocándole las tensas y torneadas piernas en el proceso, abandonando el contacto de la piel de su torso con los redondos pechos por un momento, después de todo iba por algo mejor._

 _-¿Eres virgen?—Cuestionó porque después de una larga relación de un año con Naruto y considerando que el pervertido de Jiraiya le había enseñado sus mañas, era algo que esperaba, sin embargo prefería saberlo por si acaso un milagro había sucedido y... no lastimarla._

 _Ella asintió evitando el contacto visual ¿por qué incluso eso la avergonzaba?_

 _Esas acciones de su dulce y tímida esposa lo hacían sonreír genuinamente._

 _-Trataré de no lastimarte—Intentó crear una promesa que pudiera cumplir, Hinata asintió atreviéndose a besarlo y ese simple acto lleno de ternura, le encantó._

 _Luchó con las estrechas paredes, envolviendo su glande con ellas, por primera vez su miembro lo hizo sentir desencajado, si tuviera otras dimensiones, para ella sería más sencillo. Escuchó un leve jadeo, y disfrutó la humedad femenina, sintiéndose en el cielo. Sentir la barrera lo regocijo y comprendió que lo mejor estaba por venir._

 _La besó en los labios, observando sus ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando del deseo mutuo y empujó. Hinata apretó los ojos y se quejó._

 _-Duele, arde—Su vocecita tan dulce había hecho acto de presencia, demostrándole qué tanto confiaba en él, gracias a las arduas horas de entrenamiento, a las misiones juntos donde él la protegió, ¿pero también podría hacerlo en la cama?_

 _Se quedó quieto besándole nuevamente la barbilla, ¿por qué lo volvía un besador compulsivo?_

 _-Ya pasará y entonces me moveré.—Nuevamente lo soltó para tener algo con lo cual guiarse..._

 _Y sucedió la molestia había cedido lo suficiente para con movimientos suaves, adaptarla a él, a su tamaño._

 _Hacerla suya poco a poco, aumentar el ritmo de acuerdo a su necesidad, total esa solo era la primera vez y la princesita Hyuga merecía tener un recuerdo pasable de aquella primera vez, para que después la dejara tomarla de la manera que quisiese._

Y así fue después de esa primera vez, él pudo llevarla al mundo de perversión que deseó, Hinata no puso resistencia, siempre se dejó guiar, lo complació; tanto así que no le importó cuando ella comenzó a involucrarse con él de otra forma, cuando despertó aquellos sentimientos, los soportó porque ella era soportable...¿pero un hijo?

Bien había cosas con las que no podía lidiar.

Hinata había sido perfecta porque no quiso nada, encontró una buena esposa, sumisa, agradable, lista, quizás débil pero casi perfecta; hasta que pidió algo que era incapaz de darle.

Ellos hacían una pareja perfecta, ¿por qué diablos quería enrolarse en algo que no deseaba dar? Que no podía dar...

 **Xoxoxoxo**

-¿Es enserio?

Hinata escuchó la pregunta de Sakura y sus ojos lunas vagaron por el pequeño cubículo lleno de libros, que formaba la oficina de Shizune dentro de la torre de Hokage.

Sakura que había estado sentada detrás del pequeño escritorio se había levantado apenas la había visto pasar afuera y le había soltado la pregunta, obligándola a entrar.

No hizo falta que lo aclarara... ella sabía a qué se refería, asintió sin ganas y con el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar.

-¿Por qué? Es decir creí que tú y Sasuke era una pareja estable.

-Necesito ver a Shikamaru, no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, pero... supongo debo volver a los territorios Hyuga. –Comenzó a explicar el motivo que la llevó ahí—Hace dos meses que me llegó la demanda de divorcio y... sé que él quiere que abandone su mansión—Cómo dolía pronunciarlo pero el tipo que tenía por abogado el Uchiha había sido demasiado claro.

Los ojos jades se mostraron sorprendidos.

-No lo entiendo, es decir, me sorprendió que decidieran casarse pero...

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con reticencia y sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, con los miles de sentimientos doliéndole. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

-No...No me siento bien—Fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, de inmediato se percató que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, en su mano había una intravenosa y observó un suero seguramente vitaminado.

Suspiró sin ganas y demasiado cansada, al menos ya no tenía el estómago revuelto como las últimas dos semanas, debía hacer algo, toda la tensión la estaba enfermando.

Eso era lo último que podía soportar, no podía seguir en el patético papel, tenía que soltarlo. Aceptar que Sasuke no la amaba y nunca tendría su amor.

Sonrió con melancolía al aceptar que siendo así y olvidando los planes para convertirse en madre, aceptaría la nueva misión que Naruto le había encomendado y lideraría a su segundo equipo de alumnos, le ayudaría a superar la situación, necesitaba misiones tontas, niños a quién cuidar y así olvidar.

El labio inferior volvió a temblarle al reconocer, que Ino y Temari en cambio seguirían con actividades administrativas para seguir cuidando de sus pequeños... "Basta" le repitió aquella vocecita en su cabeza, tenía que parar y dejar de anhelar la vida de sus amigas.

 **xoxoxoxoox**

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras un hijo de puta!

Sasuke escuchó el grito de Naruto pero tomó otro sorbo de su sake, recapitulando lo que se venía, tenía que terminar todo y volver a su misión.

Naruto llegó hasta él tomándolo del cuello levantándolo de su asiento, esa acción si le sorprendió. Sin dificultad logró soltarse.

-¿Qué diablos...

No pudo terminar de mascullar, los ojos azules estaban coléricos y eso lo pilló.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hinata-chan?

Sasuke bufó dándose cuenta que Naruto comenzaba a llamar la atención. Sonrió de medio lado, admitiendo que el rubio iba otra vez con su treta diciéndole que Hinata era una buena chica y no debía divorciarse de ella, o eso hizo hace tres meses cuando comenzó con todo y hace dos cuando lo llevó a los tribunales.

-Basta ya Naruto—Siseó tranquilo saliendo del establecimiento, sintiendo el aire fresco en la cara.

-Bien, cuando ella te firme el divorcio y te quite cualquier derecho sobre tu futuro hijo, no te arrepientas... Porque después de lo que has hecho estoy seguro que ningún Hyuga te permitirá verla, menos a tu hijo.

-¿Qué diablos?—Sasuke se giró enfrentando al ahora Hokage, sin embargo Naruto no cambió su semblante, ¿lo miraba con decepción?

Lo observó negar y meterse las manos en los bolsillos dándole la espalda comenzando a alejarse a pasos lentos.

Los ojos negros mostraron desconcierto y tras unos sellos, se transportó a su mansión sin embargo sus gritos fueron improductivos, pronto se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba allí, pero si sus maletas hechas, ciertos espacios de la habitación y cuarto del baño estaban vacíos. La peliazul se preparaba para irse... ¿ya lo había hecho?

Bufó, todo debía ser un error, Hinata no podía estar embarazada, jamás se cuidó así que había una leve oportunidad, pero ella había sido quién había tomado píldoras y había sido disciplinada, le costaba, jamás olvidó alguna...

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cayendo en un detalle, Hinata solía hacerlo, pero hace tres meses él la dejó... y justamente un mes después, una noche que fue por ropa, habían pasado la noche juntos, la noche había sido caótica, un fuerte deseo que los obligó a entregarse varias veces, hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio.

Un error desde su perspectiva, una ilusión para ella que acabó en cuanto la madrugada llegó y él se vistió, aclarándole que lo que ocurrió entre ambos no significaba nada, ¿pudo haber sido aquella noche?

Sasuke negó, no podía, él no podía convertirse en padre...

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

La noche había sido larga, Sasuke no pudo dormir aunque tampoco lo intentó. Fue fácil para él averiguar dónde estaba Hinata sin embargo no la fue a ver, aclarar su maldita duda también lo aterraba y era el motivo por el cual apenas se encontraba caminando por aquel pasillo hospitalario.

Finalmente el numero 35 apareció, la puerta estaba cerrada y eso le sirvió para tomar aire y quizás un poco de valor...

-No puedo creerlo aun—Esa voz que alcanzó a escuchar tras la puerta pertenecía a Hinata, sonaba desconcertada y a pesar de ser muy baja, pudo percibir un tinte de miedo.

-¡Miraaa!—Esa sin duda era Sakura—No puede ser Hina chan, ¿ves esos dos puntitos?

-¿Dos puntitos?—La voz de Hinata apenas fue perceptible y él pudo apreciar ahora sin duda que estaba asustada.

-Bueno era algo que podía suceder, tú papá tuvo un gemelo. Al tener familiares así la posibilidad de concebir gemelos incrementa.

Sasuke alargó la mano para sostenerse de la pared, procesando la terrible noticia.

-Necesitas tomar vitaminas, suplementos, porque estas anémica, baja de peso y tu presión no es normal.

Hinata se estremeció incapaz de creer la paradoja, tanto que deseó convertirse en madre, pero las cosas habían cambiado, eso sucedió cuando creyó que él podía amarla.

No es que ya no quisiera al bebé... o bebés, pero su cuerpo no estaba para enfrentar la gran noticia. Además tanto que se cuidó, nada concordaba.

Cuando decidió que quería convertirse en mamá siguió con la rutina, porque era una decisión de ambos. Y ahora, lo había conseguido sin buscarlo y no de uno, sino de dos.

Sakura le sonrió comprendiendo que como la mayoría de las mujeres necesitaba procesar la noticia, además para ella no podía ser fácil, se estaba divorciando, Hinata debía tener alrededor de dos meses y no era bueno toda la tensión que soportaba pero nada podía hacer, conociendo lo cabezota que era el Uchiha, la pelirosa suspiró con nostalgia y sintiendo un poco de envidia hacia la peliazul que se convertiría en la madre de los hijos de su gran amor.

-Iré a revisar otros pacientes—Habló posando sus ojos verdes en Hinata, que apenas asintió aun perpleja.

Tras salir de la habitación un pequeño sobresaltó la tomó. Sasuke lucía mucho más pálido que siempre, unas enormes ojeras surcaban sus ojos y dedujo enseguida dos cosas, Naruto no había guardado el secreto que le confió y segundo, Sasuke acababa de escuchar que dos bebés venían en camino.

-Hi-hinata—Como pocas veces la pelirosa tartamudeó, los ojos negros se posaron en ella inclementes—Hinata está delicada, está anémica y debemos hacer que recupere peso, además, posiblemente su tensión esté elevada por la situación, de igual manera me asegurare que su nivel de proteínas sea normal. Además al ser gemelos será mejor ir programando una cesárea. Sasuke ¿aún así se divorciaran?

Él no contestó demasiado aturdido por la información, Hinata estaba delicada por su estúpida manía de querer embarazarse, ¿no se daba cuenta del riesgo que corría? Además...

Caminó esquivando a la pelirosa, adentrándose en la habitación llevándose un gran impacto, era cierto Hinata había perdido mucho peso, sus facciones delicadas, seguían en ella pero era evidente su pérdida, la había visto hace un mes ¿qué sucedió?

Los ojos lunas lo miraron asustadizos, evitando su mirada...

-¿Por qué te quedaste embarazada?—Necesitaba la primera explicación-¿No tomabas pastillas?—Acusó.

-Si—Apenas susurró ella ignorando el aura oscura que irradiaba, no esperaba que tomara alegremente la noticia, pero su actitud la lastimaba, bien, no dejaría que le hiciera daño, no a sus bebés—Tú me dejaste, no pensé que más tarde volverías y... no pensé que pudiera ocurrir. En todo caso fue tu culpa.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa mordaz, ¿lo estaba inculpando? Ella jamás lo había hecho y lo sorprendió.

-Y no uno, sino dos ¿qué diablos estabas pensando?

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas pero no corrieron.

-No lo decidí yo—Susurró bajando la cara mirando las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Es una locura, deberías hacer lo inteligente y abortar—Fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Las lágrimas saladas corrieron por las mejillas de la peliazul, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke repasó mentalmente las palabras de Haruno, después de dos semanas internada, Hinata había sido dada de alta, su estado había mejorado, pero no se habían visto más. Era evidente que ignoró su consejo, lo cual lo hacía enfurecer.

Un par de días después la observó de lejos comprando chucherías con su antiguo equipo, a pesar de sonreír, esa sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos, tenía que admitirlo pero también había algo distinto en ella, el embarazo aún no se le notaba y... se estaba alojando en territorios Hyugas, había dejado la mansión y aun así él no se atrevió a poner un pie, ¿cómo lo haría?

No vislumbraba la casa sin ella, solo de imaginarlo lo molestaba. Hinata debía estar ahí, era algo esperado pero ella no estaba...

 **xoxoxox**

-Mierda—La voz de Naruto retumbo en sus oídos, y tras el cristal pudo observar el humo del fuego alzarse.

El hokage no tardó en hace sus multiplicaciones de sombra, y él se quedó un pequeño momento en shock analizando que estaban siendo atacados, bombas e invocaciones fue lo primero que pudo detectar para salir del lugar y comenzar a proteger Konoha.

La frustración lo tomó al comprender dónde podía estar Hinata, en la maldita academia, se dirigió enseguida hacia allá, encontrándose a su paso un par de contrincantes que tuvo que eliminar, ¿qué diablos buscaban los invasores?

La escena fue un tanto bizarra, Hinata estaba asustada pero intentaba mantenerse tranquila, frente a ella Kiba la abrazó para protegerla del impacto de una explosión, después le dio una indicación a la cual la peliazul asintió llevándose las manos al vientre de forma protectora, viéndose como un pequeño ratón asustadizo.

Sasuke, se acercó a ella ante la mirada atónita del castaño e incluso la luna. Aquel perro no haría su trabajo.

-Ten cuidado, y ve hacia el refugio—Kiba volvió a indicarle, ella pasó saliva sin entender la mirada que Sasuke le dedicó, así que le asintió a su amigo después de darle una pequeña sonrisa, activando el byakugan para buscar las zonas más seguras y llegar a su objetivo.

Kiba dio un brinco desapareciendo para buscar agresores. Hinata se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando su brazo se vio atrapado deteniéndola.

Ojos perlas y negros se encontraron.

-Eres tan ingenua como siempre.

Hinata suspiró cansada y apretó sus labios desviando una vez más la mirada.

-Me iré al refugio.

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿Qué más debería hacer ahora?—Replicó con una amplia gama de sentimientos atormentándola.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Bien, estás embarazada, querías traer un Uchiha dentro, no traes solo uno sino dos ¿estás feliz ahora? ¿Esto finalmente te satisface?

Un estruendo se escuchó haciendo temblar el suelo. Los ojos lunas se humedecieron y se obligó una vez más a ser sincera, después de todo Sasuke siempre se lo exigió.

-Yo no quería las cosas así—Admitió—Así que no, no estoy feliz. Pensé que criaríamos juntos a ese bebé. Creí que también podías quererlo. Quería...—Ella solo quería una familia a su lado.

-Dijiste que no querías tener hijos—Acusó el moreno.

-En ese momento eso pensé, pero...—¿cómo Sasuke podría entender que anhelaba tanto verlo con un bebé, como sus compañeros cargaban a sus hijos? Que quería tener un pedacito de él, tener un bebé, del amor de ambos...

Claro ahora comprendía que solo del amor de ella.

-Eras mi esposo ¿por qué no habría de desear tener un hijo con mi esposo?—Reclamó dejando salir finalmente sus lágrimas.

-Porque yo no quería tenerlos, debiste respetar mi decisión.

-No me embaracé a propósito—Aclaró—Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, en cuanto salgan los papeles del divorcio los firmaré y no tendrás por qué responsabilizarte de mis bebés.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa ladina, malvada, burlesca...

-¿Y sólo por eso dejaran de ser Uchihas?—Debatió—¿Cómo sabes que este ataque no es precisamente para secuestrarte? ¿Cómo sabes que más adelante no te los van a arrebatar de las manos solo por ser mis hijos? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de cuántos enemigos tengo allá afuera Hinata? ¿Tienes una maldita idea del peligro a los que te has expuesto y a esos niños solo por quedarte embarazada de mí?

Joder como quemaba aceptarlo...

-Todo era perfecto, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan testaruda?

La respiración agitada de la peliazul indicaba que finalmente había entendido el peligro, volvió a bajar la mirada y poco a poco intentó acuclillarse, él se lo impidió tomándola de los antebrazos.

-No Hinata, vas a enfrentar esto como me obligaste a hacerlo a mí. ¿Crees que solo no quería niños porque no me agradan? Bien, era una buena excusa, pero también capta que soy Uchiha, todo mundo quiere mis ojos, por tanto también querrán los de mis hijos. Eso es lo menos, quieren hacerme daño, lastimarme como yo lastimé... bien les hemos dado unas buenas armas. Además, los Uchihas somos unos demonios vengativos, eso es lo que llevas en el vientre.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?—Sollozó volviendo a soltar otras gruesas lágrimas—¿Cómo puedes llamarlos demonios?

-Joder, esos niños no son hijos solo de un Uchiha, ¿acaso no intentaron secuestrarte cuando tenías tres? Imagínate lo que les espera.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel y pesimista?

-Soy realista. Tú fuiste la que quiso complicarlo todo. Y volverás a casa, justamente iremos ahí. No pienso divorciarme de ti, no si traes a mis hijos aún.

Hinata se sintió devastada, nunca imaginó que Sasuke escondiera tal verdad ante su negativa hacia la paternidad, podía comprenderlo pero era tan devastador.

Volver a estar con él, no sabía si podía soportarlo, él no la quería de vuelta porque la deseara, además ya había comprobado que eso no era suficiente para mantener un matrimonio, sino por los bebés.

¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría?

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Un mes después...**

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, las cortinas se encontraban corridas permitiendo que aquella tenue luz se filtrara, afuera era evidente que el viento era abrumador, y no podía tomarlo más que como un mal augurio, ¿qué si no?

Últimamente las cosas en la aldea y en las otras naciones se encontraban demasiado turbias, unas ligeras revueltas habían causado más estragos de los que deberían, decían que todo estaba controlado, paradójico porque todo era tenso realmente, a pesar de que Konoha contaba con el mejor cuerpo ninja el ataque que habían sufrido demostraba que eran vulnerables.

Y por si fuera poco, la extraña situación que tenía que soportar desde hace semanas. Volver a lado de Sasuke, no había sido una decisión sencilla, la confusión y las palabras crueles que él le soltó no la ayudaron a pensar. Además su padre ejerciendo presión por el futuro de su nieto, fueron más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Las cosas habían cambiado, su relación nunca fue sencilla pero ahora...

El ruido del agua de la regadera se coló también en la habitación, los ojos claros de Hinata se desviaron a la puerta justamente frente a la ventana. Sasuke se daba una ducha, él no había salido de misión en cambio se había concentrado en actividades en la torre de Hokage.

Durante todo ese tiempo, habían compartido la cama pero él no había intentado tocarla, por un lado era perfecto dada la situación sin embargo, las hormonas revoloteadas en su cuerpo no pensaban igual. Siempre deseó a Sasuke, muy a aparte de sus intensos sentimientos, tenerlo tan cerca, cada noche a su lado, apreciando la gran mayoría del tiempo el torso desnudo, lleno de músculos, era un premio disfrazado de castigo.

Finalmente cuando los días pasaron y él no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla comprendió que el embarazo le resultaba repugnante, consciente que era bastante transparente en su deseo, no había más explicación.

Sasuke nunca se negó a hacerle amor anteriormente, y aunque ahora no comenzó ningún movimiento temiendo ser rechazada por la tensa situación entre ambos, si fue evidente en muchas otras cosas, por ejemplo, la pequeña y provocativa ropa para dormir que usaba, incluso ahora, el baby doll que apenas le cubría, color negro satinado.

Tampoco podía comprender que esperaba, por un lado anhelaba el contacto pero por otro captaba la locura de desearlo y comprendía la situación, él no quería un hijo, nunca lo quiso, apenas y le dirigía la palabra y ella se encontraba ahogándose ante su indiferencia.

¿No podía tener un poco de felicidad? Sí la tuvo, meses atrás antes de que pensara en ser madre, la situación era casi perfecta, tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado, junto a ella y él quizás no era el más caballeroso pero la cuidaba, la hacía sentir segura, protegida.

Sabía que Sasuke no la dejaría ir, él quería cuidar de sus hijos... aunque lo negase finalmente podía entenderlo, pero ella no podía seguir viviendo en esa burbuja de indiferencia, lo amaba y estar junto a él sufriendo su rechazo dolía demasiado, pero si se iba ¿podría soportarlo?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose robo nuevamente su atención, Sasuke salió con una toalla enredada en la cadera y otra frotándose el sedoso cabello azabache, los ojos lunas se entretuvieron en una zona en específico, ¿acaso Sasuke estaba excitado? ¿y si era así por qué, con quién?

Los ojos lunas volvieron al frente y enseguida en su pequeña tripa ya crecida, se llevó ambas manos al vientre apenas hinchado, posándolas en la fresca tela oscura. Esa visión para el Uchiha fue jodidamente buena, Hinata lucía tan malditamente tierna y al mismo tiempo tan seductora.

Su pequeña esposa siempre fue tan sexy, con la carita de ángel y cuerpo de diabla. Cierto, ella era inexperta, él fue su primer hombre pero pronto aprendió, Hinata era caliente y siempre estuvo dispuesta para él. El sexo con ella era único, mágico y muy, muy satisfactorio.

-Esto no va a funcionar... –Cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de él, decidió continuar, anhelando no arrepentirse—Debería volver a mi casa, tú no nos quieres aquí y...

-No te irás a ningún maldito lado...

-Pero es lo mejor—Debatió apenas audible atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban llenos de ira, Hinata agachó una vez la mirada cohibida.

¿Por qué ella quería marcharse? ¿No le daba lo que tanto quiso? Quiso un hijo, bien no tenía solo uno sino dos, ¿qué más quería?

-¿Estás loca?

Hinata levantó la mirada cansada.

-¿loca?—Repitió—Tú...—Le dolió la garganta pero tenía que soltarlo—Tú nunca me has amado, y quizás eso estaba bien, yo rompí el trato, lo acepto... pero vamos a tener unos bebés, ¿crees que no se darán cuenta de lo que pasa entre ambos? ¿Eso quieres para ellos? ¿Qué vean como me odias por haberme embarazado?

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas y Sasuke dio unos pasos lentos hacia ella deteniéndose a un metro, aceptándose un par de cosas, por ejemplo que odiaba verla llorar... se había enojado cuando se enteró de la noticia, ¿pero odiarla?

-No digas tonterías, ¿por qué habría de odiarte?

La mano derecha de la Hyuga acarició delicadamente su pequeñísimo vientre, robando la atención del moreno, Sasuke rompió las distancias y se sentó a su lado tomando esa pequeña mano entre las suyas también acariciándole la barriga.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron con sorpresa aunque él tenía la mirada fija en el estómago.

-¿Se mueven?

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, aun no percibía movimiento alguno.

-Esto es aterrador—Habló él sin pensar.

Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada, ¿por qué a un par de bebés tenía que verlos de esa manera?

-Si Orochimaru hubiese tenido más tiempo habría intentado crear un ejército de Uchihas.

-¿Qué?

Hinata trató de verlo a la cara pero él seguía atento a su tripa.

Sasuke ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa amarga.

-Una eyaculación sería suficiente—Explicó escuetamente.

-¿Qué intentas...

-Piénsalo, ve más allá, óvulos fertilizados artificialmente—Siseó con molestia y repulsión—Un hijo mío siempre será visto solo como un arma.

Los labios femeninos se entreabrieron, imaginando cómo aquello lo afectaba y su renuencia a la paternidad, finalmente comprendía porque se rehusaba tanto.

-Jamás podría ver a nuestros hijos de esa manera...

-Sé que tú no—La interrumpió—Y la aldea va a ser lo suficiente inteligente para esconder sus verdaderos motivos, hasta que los niños sean grandes y les sirvan.

-Pero es nuestro camino de ninjas, proteger a la aldea—Habló ella.

-¿Te los imaginas luchando a muerte?—Soltó con toda la intención, Hinata tenía que abrir los ojos.

Al verla morderse el labio inferior luchando por no llorar y negando con la cabeza, anheló tanto calmarla y al mismo tiempo poseerla.

-Por eso estás aquí, para que nada les pase. No lo permitiré. Lograste convertirme en padre, será mi deber protegerlos.

Sasuke le levantó el mentón con su dedo índice obligándolo a verlo.

-No llores otra vez, odio verte hacerlo.—Pidió al notar los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Hinata apretó sus labios en un puchero, intentando contenerse, no quería hacerlo enojar pero se sentía tan agobiada, a pesar de conocer sus verdaderos motivos, no podía negar que él no deseaba a los bebés y mucho menos a ella.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó por todos los inconvenientes causados.

-¿Ahora por qué?—Le cuestionó viéndola a los ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero no tristes.

Hinata negó razonando que ambos fueron culpables al no cuidarse aquella noche, y que no podía arrepentirse de las vidas que florecían lentamente dentro de ella. No era la situación ideal, era verdad, pero al menos y después de todo Sasuke quizás pudiera apreciar a sus hijos, se preocupaba por ellos y cómo la sociedad podría verlos, ese simple acto hablaba demasiado.

-Ah..

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando él la hizo sentarme encima de él, pudo sentir su erección dura debajo de la tela de la toalla y su braguita, que era lo único que los separaba. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa y él solo pudo mirarla fijamente mientras enredaba uno de sus brazos a su aun pequeña cintura y con su mano le afianzó el cuello.

-Ya no puedo soportar más, necesito tenerte.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa a la peliazul que incapaz de romper el contacto visual simplemente parpadeó procesando.

-Creí que ya no te aparecía atractiva—Confesó apreciando la sonrisa burlesca que él formó, rompiendo las distancias y besándola con hambre, haciéndola probar su saliva, acariciándole las profundidades de su boca con la lengua, dejándola sin aire.

Entonces posó ambas manos en los costados de su cadera ayudándola a reacomodándose sobre él, pasando cada una de sus piernas para rodear las suyas y que sus sexos estuviesen en mayor contacto.

-Estás equivocada... no te toqué, porque no me hablabas, creí que estabas molesta por lo que te dije la última vez y obligarte a regresar.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que él malinterpretó su silencio al igual que ella lo hizo con el suyo. Si estuvo lastimada, e incluso aun dolía, pero no podía forzarlo a amarla... y debía conformarse con lo que había, por el bien de los niños.

-¿Entonces?—Presionó al notarla callada y ausente.

-Estabas tan molesto... lo del divorcio, ¿cómo podía pensar que quisieras tenerme cerca?—Explicó dándose cuenta que tenía motivos de sobra para desconfiar, para creer que era una locura y que el sexo no iba a solucionar nada.

-No podía visualizarme como padre, sabía que lo tuyo era distinto tú no buscabas lo que Orochimaru deseó crear pero aún así, no podía vislumbrarlo de otra manera. Nunca podrías entender lo que es sentirte como una máquina, ser un asesino.

-Tú no eres malo—Susurró acariciándole las mejillas, él volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

-Maté gente sin importarme, maté niños inocentes, no podría contar cuántas vidas he arrebatado. Pero daré mi vida para protegerlos a ellos, tienes que saberlo.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Hinata, después de tantos días su corazón comenzó a sentirse menos pesado, los niños, al menos ellos...

-Te voy a proteger a ti también... yo, no podía entenderlo. Cuando hacíamos el amor y tú decías que me amabas, tú sabes, eso se sentía tan bien, pensé que solo era sexo genial contigo. Cuando presionaste por tener un hijo, no pude soportarlo. Mis más oscuros recuerdos resurgieron en imágenes sangrientas, pensé que encontraba la situación al alejarnos, ya no eras la chica perfecta para mí... Me equivoqué lo entendí cuando escuché a Sakura hablándote, diciéndote de los dos puntos, de la probable cesárea y tu estado médico.—Sasuke le acarició con la mano derecha el vientre y los ojos lunas se mostraron más curiosos.

-Sasuke kun...

-Que algo pudiera pasarte, era inconcebible y qué decir de cuánto te echaba de menos. Estaba furioso y mis emociones siempre son extremas—Habló bajando la voz—Mi orgullo aún me impedía ver lo obvio—Sasuke negó—No puedo ver a esos dos puntos como tú, lo admito, pero esos dos puntos a ti te hacen feliz... y cuando pude despejar mi rabia, pude ser feliz porque te di algo que te hacía feliz, yo Uchiha Sasuke, pude darte algo que te hace feliz...

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron y asombrada como estaba llevó sus labios para unirlos a los de él, en un beso tierno y delicado.

-Oh Sasuke kun—Susurró aun entre sus labios, rebosante por la confesión.

-Te amo—Susurró él volviendo a besarla, sin importarle que la hubiese dejado pasmada y que no le correspondiera, después de todo, esa frase difícilmente volvería a salir de sus labios, estaba dispuesto a proteger a la mujer que amaba, a la futura madre de sus hijos, la cual no quería volver a soltar.

Todo tenía que salir bien ahora, ¿por qué no? La vida le había dado un giro, algo que no esperó y una situación que a pesar de todo no quería perder. El miedo lo recorría, pero desde que la vio sonreír una tarde mientras se acariciaba el vientre el mundo le cambió, si podía protegerla a ella podría hacer lo que fuese necesario para cuidar lo que la hacía feliz y ciertamente a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que sentía por los "dos puntos", una nueva idea lo rondaba, ¿y si esos dos puntos eran una fotografía de su adorable madre?

La espera comenzaba a ser larga para el último sobreviviente Uchiha comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina de la emoción correr por su cuerpo, una adrenalina por una actividad que comenzaba a emocionarlo y que estaba ansioso por emprender.

 **FIN**

 **Queridos, he tenido tantas ganas de escribir, pero estoy en esos lapsos en los cuales por más que quieras no se puede, nada sale, además bueno el trabajo y otras cuestiones en mi vida...**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el fic, me han surgido un par de ideas para una conti que creo anhelan, pero bien, tampoco puedo prometer nada. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Gracias por cada comentario y me disculpo como siempre por no responderlos, pero por favor no olviden que siempre leo y que todo lo bonito que me dicen, me hace muy feliz y me motivan a escribir. Nos vemos la siguiente.**


End file.
